


Tea Cups and Kisses

by sophie_sticated



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28891599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophie_sticated/pseuds/sophie_sticated
Summary: The chill of the night is nothing compared to the warmth they share, accentuated by several teaspoons of love that they're all willing to pour on each other's tea cups.
Relationships: Sakuma Ritsu/Shino Hajime, Sakuma Ritsu/Shino Hajime/Tenshouin Eichi, Sakuma Ritsu/Tenshouin Eichi, Shino Hajime/Tenshouin Eichi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Tea Cups and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> There's not a lot of kouchabu poly fics and someone has to fix that.

It was supposed to be a one time thing, but they both knew that each other's presence was something that steeled their sanity amidst the school's ongoing storm. Ritsu knew all well that this person in front of him was the one who brewed up such calamity, but for some reason, he can't even chide him for what he's doing.

Outside affairs were meant to be dusted off their minds once they fiddle with their tea cups between their hands—it was an agreement they came to after establishing the club. 

They go on pretending as if they're just normal high school boys who are enjoying tea together after a long day of doing school work and being good students. But neither of them fit in that cup, and perhaps that's what makes it more interesting for the both of them. 

Ritsu yawned as he made himself comfortable on Eichi's lap as the blond above him was going on with his usual lengthy talks. It was the common picture in their little tea club and it was something that he held close to his heart; albeit not acknowledging it himself. 

It was just a spur of the moment when Ritsu decided to shut that mouth for a moment with a pull on Eichi's tie, pressing his lips on that little chatterbox. The surprise on those blue eyes was absolutely worth the prize of going through that trouble, licking his lips when their own ones part. 

Eichi asked him what was that for and Ritsu just answered that he was bored. Eichi just chuckled in response, continuing his previous talk with a newly found vigor which made Ritsu groan. His plan backfired. 

It was supposed to be a one time thing, but they found each other's tastes on their own lips many times again when another day for another tea club meeting came. 

* * *

Hajime's first kiss came as a surprise—much like how it has always been in this dearest club of his. 

It was a fleeting moment but the taste of black tea lingered longer on his lips. Red eyes stared at his lavender ones—glazed with an emotion he's not familiar with. Was it simple fondness or something much deeper than what he lets on? 

Strange as it is, there's surely something familiar with the way his heart drummed in his chest, accompanied by a warmth stronger than the afternoon sun making its way to his cheeks. 

Ritsu chuckled and smiled at him softly, and Hajime knew at that moment that such sight was something he wanted to see more often. 

And so he leaned back again, returning the favor to that usually teasing lips and giving him an all chaste and innocent kiss. But Ritsu begs to differ, pulling him in a soon messy exchange of tastes of tea flavors between their tongues as he pulls Hajime closer, hogging all that warmth to himself— 

A warmth that he wanted to cherish and hold. A heat he became addicted to. 

Their first kiss came as a surprise, but the following ones were results of a feeling they knew they mutually shared. 

* * *

Eichi was more stressed than ever, especially with how busy he was getting with the development of Ensemble Square. But he knew it was a small price to pay for the realization of his cherished utopia. Things are going to be much grand and busy—this was just the beginning of everything he's dreamed. 

A gentle hand pulled him back from his reverie, lavender eyes looking at him with obvious worry which helped brush away his convoluted thoughts. 

Eichi smiled, patting through Hajime's hair gently as he muttered apologies. Hajime shook his head, pulling Eichi's hands off his head and giving that gesture to Eichi instead. _He_ deserved the head pats more than he did. 

Eichi felt a pair of lips on his forehead and it gave him that familiar feeling which Hajime brought to him all this time—serenity and peace that only he can give to other people. 

Hands intertwined together, Hajime brought forth another sense of comfort to Eichi as shy lips touched upon his senior. The sight of Hajime's eyes closed in embarrassment made Eichi chuckle. 

Hajime pulled away with a blush on his cheeks and a string of nervous babbling, but Eichi cut him off with another kiss. 

Eichi was reminded that this tea club is his peace, and he'll bring such treasure close to his heart and along with his dreams. 

* * *

The soft clanks of porcelain against each other as the circle meeting finally concludes reverberates inside the place as Hiyori and Tatsumi say their farewells to the three as the latter decides to stay back and tidy up the room themselves. 

Hajime was the one who volunteered first, which made Eichi and Ritsu do the same for an inconspicuous mutual goal—to have some time for themselves after quite a long time. The other circle members just shrug, leaving the trio to their own devices. 

Once the door closes, Eichi and Ritsu pull Hajime down the couch in unison, peppering ticklish kisses all over the younger's face. Hajime giggles and turns to them, giving them sweet kisses on their lips as he clings to their arms. 

Affectionate and loving words are exchanged between the three of them as the afternoon sun starts to set over their heads—just like the times they had before in their school. And as the same as before, they snuggle against each other's lips and hold each other's hands which they missed. 

The chill of the night is nothing compared to the warmth they share, accentuated by several teaspoons of love that they're all willing to pour on each other's tea cups.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always lovely to receive and read! ❤️


End file.
